Umehito Nekozawa's Apprentice
by Audacia's Quill
Summary: Slashy HarryPotterxOuranHigh fun, no determined Yaoi pairing yet. Drama/Humor/Romance. "Nekozawa's penpal transfers to Ouran, and it just so happens to be our Harry Potter. Random fangirls, mysterious screams at night and a restless Voldemort? Oh dear!"


** ~Nekozawa's Apprentice~**

_OuranxHP crossover, OOC slashy fun, rating will probably go up. Drama/Romance/Humor_

_SeverelyabusedHarry!  
_

_TamakixHarry, HarryxKyoya & mild HarryxKasanoda HarryxNekozawa Not sure about permanent yaoi pairing. Post OotP A.U -ignores future books-_

_xxI Do Not Own Harry Potter or Ouran High School Host Clubxx_

* * *

Out of all the places Harry had been, he didn't expect to be in Japan, on Dumbledore's instance no less. Now he could be found standing just before a large silver gate, which baffled him on the spot, honestly, who would be so pointlessly vain enough to give a school a silver gate?  
Everything looked so rich, even the sky seemed clearer over Ouran High Academy. It was too perfect, but the sheer amount of grandeur from a muggle school shocked Harry into complete stillness. Not even Hogwarts was this flashy, though they use the power of magic to bring the castle to life, Ouran High was simply perfection made of money and fine white marble.

The clock on the clock-tower struck and women in rather unflattering yellow dresses, cut at the knee began filing in. A lot of them stopped to stare at Harry who had stepped out of a limousine, the golden 'P' hood ornament had attracted some attention before.  
It was like the women were staring holes at him, but he didn't realize how long he'd been frozen on the spot in utter shock mixed with fear from feeling like a fish out of water.

"Potter Harry?" asked a brown haired woman dressed in a black maid's dress fitted with white apron and frills.

"Yes?" managed Harry, praying the fact his voice cracked went unnoticed, something about the woman's confidence -just like every person in Ouran, scared him and made him feel six inches tall inside.

"Nekozawa-sama sent me for you, he wishes you for you to attend the Black Magic Club now before your classes begin," she said, giving him a crude once-over.

Nekozawa's apprentice was scrawnier then she imagined, for a sixteen year old he was on the short side reaching only 5"4 barely any taller then the average woman. The male uniform looked good on him, but seemed to give him more shape then he really had, it uneased her deeply.  
His black hair looked like it needed a good hard comb, it has messily grown past his ears down and past his shoulders. Harry's skin had lost it's life and turned a ghostly shade of white from lack of sun making him look dreadfully unhealthy.  
The maid pulled a face at the horrendous bottle-glasses, he didn't look like a refined Ouran student, he looked almost commoner.

"Come with me Potter-san," she said sharply, grabbing Harry by the wrist and pulling him into the school. He tried to ignore the numerous stares, he never was a public person and slowly he found himself cursing Dumbledore under his breath. Couldn't he learn Japanese magic some other way? The old man insisted Harry go to Japan not only to learn but for a change of scene, since Sirius's death he decided transferal could strengthen Harry, and to learn about another country would only do Harry good as the Potter name was very influential in business and Japan had the world's second largest economy.

"Please let go of my wrists Madam," squeaked Harry politely, over a summer of complete isolation he'd developed a slight aversion to touch. The maid was suprised, she let go and resumed walking down the long empty corridors of Ouran High.

The large windows let light flood in, making Harry wince. The school was so_ huge_ he was sure that without his disguised wand, he'd surely get lost. His legs began to ache from walking up the large red stairway past a block of music rooms.

"Nekozawa-sama is in here," said the maid, opening a large black chamber door beside Music Room 3.

* * *

A man in a black cloak hunched over a table, the room was dark and poorly lit due to Nekozawa's photophobia. Long red and black candles were mounted on fine candelabra and lit in certain areas of the room to keep it illuminated enough to see but dark enough to hide.

"Leave us please," said the man to the maid who looked at him curiously.

"Attend to Kirimi," he added.

The door shut and all other Black Magic Club members specifically were told not to come in the morning and join them for a lunchtime meeting only, and that the afterschool meeting was cancelled.

"You... you're Harry-kun?" asked the man without turning to look at Harry.

The cloaked man was hunched over staring at piles of old letters, old penpal letters. Ouran High recently ran a penpal program to commoners in other countries, though due to the general phobia of poorer folk the program hadn't been that popular and out of curiosity Nekozawa had signed up.

His penpal had been Harry Potter. They exchanged letters via muggle post and since Sirius's death his newer, slightly darker, angrier personality sparked Nekozawa's interest, they had exchanged letters were both of them danced around the other's personal woes until the barrier broke. Harry was discovered to be the Boy-Who-Lived, Nekozawa was revealed to be from a family of ancient Russian sorceror's that were only slightly more powerful then squibs yet they utilized Pagan & Onmyouji magic to it's full extent.

Pagan & Onmyouji magic, being almost a lost art to modern wizards.

Nekozawa rose up slowly, holding a single moving picture of Harry that had been given during the penpal program before Ouran discontinued it due to unpopularity. He'd been secretly overjoyed when he heard Harry was transfering to Ouran -to learn magic from _him _no less.

"Nekozawa-senpai?" asked Harry shyly, hoping he'd turn around so he could see his friend.

"_Harry-k-k-kun,_" his body swayed oddly as he got to his feet, his little Beelzenef puppet leering at him as he turned around. Harry swallowed back his nervousness and thought perhaps he should have braced himself.

"Walk into the pentagram, so I may see you," surrounding the pentagram were many candles, almost like a watered-down spotlight.

The picture of a younger Harry fell out of Nekozawa's hands in numb shock, Harry looked like he'd.._.deteriorated _for lack of better word.

The boy in the picture had been full of life, tanned, short wild black hair, he had happier demeanor that radiated from the picture and a smile that could light a room up. Umehito Nekozawa was filled with a mix of sadness and disgust -mainly anger at what Harry had become. He was taller yet scrawnier, more angular, his skin lacked any touch of life or warmth, his bright green eyes had turned cold like frost around a leaf. His eyes had thick Panda-black shadows from horrifying nightmares he'd write to Nekozawa about, and he looked so.. so... _sad?_

"_What did they do to you?_" he whispered in horror, blowing out some of the candles so he could put his hood down and remove his wig. Nekozawa walked infront of Harry and slowly brought his hand down to cup his cheek, biting back a cringe at being able to feel his jawline so easily, his cheeks were a little too hollow for Umehito's liking. He was nowere near anorexic, but it as obvious he didn't eat as much as he should.

Had it been anyone else reaching out, Harry would have slapped their hand away or twisted their wrists, but he knew he we was being judged and...

Umehito Nekozawa was not pleased with what he saw.

_What did they do to him? (Those bastard Dursley's that Harry wrote about). What did they do to his precious friend? His formerly beautiful, lively, charmingly sweet friend?_

_

* * *

_

_"How did that boy get into Ouran?"_

_"Euck, so commoner..."_

_"Hush Marione, he may hear you...I heard the Potter's were powerful..."_

The whispers followed Harry all the way into Class A, which reminded him strongly of his first year sorting ceremony.

Harry ended up sitting next to a rather scary looking freshmen named Ritsu Kasanoda, his red hair reminded him of a fiery Bill Weasley but more...scary. He tried not to judge a book by it's cover -he knew the students of Ouran didn't have a good impression of him as it is.

_Rich bastards,_ thought Harry supressing an eye twitch.

Kasanoda seemed easily embarrassed despite his scary demeanor, though he looked at Harry like he was something sub-human, terrified of breaking him.

_Merlin's balls! I'm not that delicate,_ thought Harry slightly agitated.

Harry was doing fine in English, great in History and was catching up wonderfully in Business Studies (a core subject for all Ouran students).

Yet he'd missed too much of his muggle education, as mathmatics had left him utterly befuddled.

Kasanoda watched Harry 'kill' most of his pencils from biting them out of nervousness and thought. Kasanoda frowned, for someone who radiated a delicate power he looked as lost as a kitten in a dog-pound -was maths really that hard for him?

Eventually Kasanoda began to feel sorry for the numerous abused pencils.

"Need help?" sighed the Yazuka member.

"Yes please Kasanoda-san," mumbled Harry, looking at his disgraceful work with a withering sigh -Hermione would have had his guts for garters if she could see him now.

* * *

**Cursed Doll Beelzenef, Look inside the Dursley's sin, reach inside of Hell and release the darkness from within.**

Nekozawa grinned as did his puppet Beelzenef, the candles put themselves out, he got ready for his classes.

The Dursley's would pay, he'd make damn hell sure of it.

**

* * *

After Class:**

"I really hate moments like this," grumbled Harry despite his flushed cheeks -sometimes he thought fighting Voldemort would be easier the being a 'normal' teen.

"Moe!" shrieked a number of high-pitched female voices, that Haruhi _had_ to accidentally trip Harry into Kasanoda and they_ had_ to fall in_ that _position.

Tamaki had rushed to apologize on his 'daughter's' behalf (for knocking someone into him) to the scary-looking Kasanoda, but the words died on his lips, Kasanoda...scary-Yakuza-gangster-Kasanoda was entirely redfaced, not only redfaced but beneath a thinner student who'd fallen in such an unfortunate position, directly on top of him.

"Erm..."

"Totally not what it looks like,"

Women in yellow dresses began squealing at the 'unexpected-yaoi' which blocked out a blushing-Harry's scream of "Why on Earth would we be _doing it _in a corridor?! We tripped! **We tripped damn you!**"

"Poor guy," remarked one of the Hitachiin twins, though they both looked amused.

"Uhm, I'm so sorry," managed Haruhi between holding back snorts of laughter. She normally wouldn't have laughed -but Kasanoda's expression was just too damn funny, added with Harry's indignant screaming.

Quickly getting up, Harry could not look Kasanoda in the face for the life of him, he imagined he was probably a walking strawberry.

"I'm going to uh... go now... before those girls maul me," mumbled Harry, pushing past Haruhi and the Host Club who watched him bolt down the corridor with raised eyebrows.

"Is it just me or did he look really sick?" murmured Haruhi with a frown, but as usual, the Hosts seemed preoccupied with entertaining the flurry of girls who had been left over from the 'yaoi-crowd'.

Haruhi sighed and followed Harry down the corridor, then frowned when he entered:

The Black Magic Club.

* * *

_XXX END CHAP XXX_


End file.
